farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Quality of Mercy
The Quality of Mercy is a Story mission in Far Cry 5. In-game description : "You have the key to John's bunker. Get inside and free Deputy Hudson along with the rest of the hostages." Plot With the defeat and subsequent demise of John Seed, the Deputy retrieved the key to his bunker, which Pastor Jerome reminded them of could be used to free Hudson and the rest of the Eden's Gate captives. From their location down the hill from the bunker itself, the Deputy hikes up the incline to the aboveground entrance and clears out those cultists that desperately hoped for their leader's safe return. Inserting the key, they unlock the hermetically sealed door and proceed into the belly of the rotting beast. Inside the concrete walls of the bunker, reversing the path they took to escape earlier, the Deputy enters the cell where they last saw Hudson while proceeding to wipe out the Peggies that attempt to revenge them for killing John. When they come to the Baptist's special torture room, they instead find dead cultists, just before encountering Hudson herself, and in a complete panic, she attacks and attempts to stab them, thinking an enemy has come for her. She quickly realizes her mistake upon seeing her comrade's face and relays the effects of John's death in the bunker as well as her own experience during captivity, before remembering the presence of other hostages and affirming her intent to save them as well. From the control room, they discover that the bunker's controls prevent the unlocking of all cells, forcing them instead to do so on a section-by-section basis. With Hudson at the controls, the Deputy goes on ahead to ensure the prisoners' safe escape while repelling the cultists' attempts to recapture and/or execute them. However, both Deputies soon discover that one of the prisoner sections is connected to a separate control room, forcing the main Deputy to drop down a level through the bunker's silo and wreck the central consoles commanding the entire complex, instigating a meltdown in the bunker's systems. As they retreat back up the silo, Hudson informs them of a nearby chamber housing the cult's Bliss supply and agrees that it must be destroyed. With the resulting explosions and mixing of flammable chemicals in the air, they again agree that now is the time to run. While Hudson ensures the prisoners' safety, the Deputy makes their escape through a second silo while fighting off the last of Eden's Gate attempting to stop them, as Jerome sends in a helicopter to airlift them out while the bunker detonates, sending out a loud message of Holland Valley's liberation. With everyone's safe return to the Spread Eagle in Fall's End, they all commence with praising the Deputy's actions and the symbol they've become, with even Hudson admitting they are the right person to lead the Resistance. Meanwhile, Joseph eulogizes his lost brother, reflecting on their past together and how it had twisted John into the man he was, with a solemn promise to exact vengeance on those responsible for his death. Tips & Tricks *Be warned: if any companions are brought along, they will only provide help for the aboveground enemies, while the player must go alone into the bunker itself. Category:Far Cry 5 Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Story Missions